My goddess My love
by William Runnels
Summary: A tenchi love story that takes a different look at what could happen, it is based tens years form the kagato incounter and sasami is all grown up!


I do not own tenchi muyo nor have any affiliation to pioneer or aic.  
  
This is my very first fanfic and may be alittle short but I hope you enjoy reading it as I did writing it.  
  
My goddess My love  
  
By  
  
William Runnels  
  
  
  
It was a lovely spring day ten years after the battle with kagato. The ground had been coming back to life for almost a month now. The flowers had started to bloom and the morning air was just a bit crisp still.  
  
Tenchi "I am going to the fields now" "ok Tenchi have a good day" Sasami replied. "Oh Tenchi here is your lunch and I put a special treat in there for you". "Thank you Sasami, well I am off," said Tenchi. As he took the bag his had briefly touch hers. And a thought run through his mind boy has she grown, Tsunami was sure right she looks exactly like her. On the way to the fields he kept thinking of Sasami and how she matured into a beautiful woman and how more and more he wished that Ayeka and Ryoko had matured with her. They are always fighting, it seems that the more time goes by the more they fight. It did not even seem to be about him any more.  
  
Sasami was finishing up the breakfast dishes. "Ayeka I want to watch space police: policeman" Ryoko growled. "To bad it is my turn and I am watching romance horizon, I have to know if Chi ever leaves his wife for Popiko" said Ayeka. "That's not fair I don't want to watch some sissy soap that never ends, don't you get tired of it Ayeka" Ryoko pleaded. "No I do not thank you very much, if I have to sit through your stupid cop show when it is your turn then you have to watch mine. Or else go find some else to do" shouted Ayeka. Sasami only listening half way poked her head around the corner and said "can some one give me a hand in here please". "I am busy Sasami; my show is on" said Ayeka. "Well fine you want to be that way I'm outta here" Ryoko said as she phased out. "I guess I will do it my self," grumbled Sasami under her breath.  
  
Later in the fields "whoa it seems about lunch time I guess I'll eat now" said Tenchi. He thinks to him self, I wonder what kind of treat Sasami gave me. He open up his lunch to find a note, upon reading it, it said "Tenchi I hope you are having a wonderful day I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate all the work you do for the house. Have a great rest of your day," signed Sasami. Tenchi thought to himself how kind it was of Sasami to send him that note. Then he thought back to that morning when he lightly touched her hand… "Sasami is sure has a kind and gentle soul, we are so lucky to have her as apart of the family" Tenchi said quietly to himself.  
  
At that moment Sasami was in the living room watching television, Chi had finally left his wife and Popiko was finally able to have him all to her self. As she watch she thought to her self boy tenchi sure has been staring at her a lot lately, I wonder what is going though his mind. She chuckled to her self and thought made he has chosen her. Yeah right get a grip Sasami he doesn't want you, you have known him ten years and he has never shown that kind of interest in you. And with that she rose and went about her business.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when tenchi returned home only to find Sasami waiting for him as usual he always like coming home to her smiling face. "Tenchi hello, did you have a good day" greeted Sasami. "Why yes I did Sasami thank you," replied Tenchi. "Tenchi would you help me make dinner" she asked. "Why that would be great," he said. As the two made small talk on the way to the kitchen, Ryoko notice some spark between them. Umm she thought to her self, I wonder what this means I better talk to Ayeka.  
  
Later Ryoko knocking at Ayeka's door "yes who is it" she responded. "It is me," Ryoko said. "Oh come in," Ayeka replied. "Hey Ayeka I was hanging outnby the shed when I saw Tenchi and Sasami and they looked like they were flirting". Ayeka laughed and said "Ryoko please is this some kind of joke". "No I am serious" Ryoko demanded. "Well I think you miss read what was going on" Ayeka insisted. "Umm… I guess, but sure did look like something was going on," said Ryoko. "Well I highly doubt Sasami would intentionally hurt either of our feelings," said Ayeka. "All right well I will see you later" and with that Ryoko phased out.  
  
In the kitchen with Sasami, tenchi looks at her with wonder in his eyes and thoughts of what it would be like if they were a couple. He thought boy this a strange line of thought I have always looked upon Sasami as a sister, but more and more each day she looks like a woman to me. I wonder if… interrupted in thought by Sasami "Tenchi what is it, why are you looking at me that way". "Oh it is nothing Sasami just lost in thought," Tenchi said. Tenchi trying to brush off the odd feelings and the blushed cheeks.  
  
"Tenchi I love you, I want to be with you please take me now" Sasami said. "Ok are you sure you are ready for this" Tenchi questioned. "Oh yes please Tenchi make love to me" pleaded Sasami. All of a sudden "what is going on here" as Ayeka barges into Tenchi's room. "Umm…I…umm nothing Ayeka" Tenchi replied. "It sure does not look like nothing. Tenchi how could you, could hurt me this way. And with my own sister…" "Tenchi…Tenchi…TENCHI!!! Wake up you are having a nightmare or something" Sasami leaning over Tenchi's bed. "Are you all right, you were calling for me in your sleep" Sasami said? "Yeah I think so, how did you know" he replied. "Well silly my room is next door. I heard you moan and woke up then I heard you call out for me. I thought you might be in pain or something, so I came over. You where tossing and turning, so I woke you up" smiled Sasami. "Thank you Sasami. I was dreaming…uh…never mind. It was just a bad dream," he said. "Ok I am going back to bed and you better too," she instructed. "Sasami…" –"yes Tenchi"- "thanks" –"for what Tenchi"- "for being here for me" he said calmly. As Sasami rose she started to blush and said "you're welcome, good night tenchi". "Sasami could you wake me up in the morning I would like to get an early start" he asked. "Are you sure Tenchi I normally get up a couple hours before everyone else" she replied? "Yes I am very sure, anyway it would be kind of nice to spend some time with you anyway" he said. "Ok good night Tenchi" – "good night Sasami".  
  
The next morning Sasami went to wake Tenchi. Knock…knock "Tenchi time to get up" Sasami said cheerfully… "Tenchi… Tenchi" she slid the door open but no Tenchi. Umm she wondered where Tenchi was. Then from down stair she heard a pot clang. She closed the door and went down stairs to investigate. It was Tenchi in the kitchen trying to cook, and doing it horribly. She stood at the door for a while and watched and snickered to her self. But she also noticed something else the table had been set for two with candles and flowers in a small vase. She wondered what this meant. He knew that she would be the only other person up at that time so why was the table set and for only two? Then it hit her maybe tenchi is interested in me as a woman. Nah that can't be it she thought to her self. He is just doing something nice.  
  
"Would you like some help Tenchi," she said. Startling him he drop the spoon in the pancake mix. "Oh Sasami you are up" he said. "Umm…I…umm I thought I would make you breakfast" he said in a nerves tone and blushing a bit. "Tenchi you didn't have to do that, I could have made it for both of us" she replied. "I know I just wanted to do something nice for you cause you are always doing nice things for me". "Well thank you Tenchi that is awfully sweet of you," she said.  
  
After a breakfast of small talk and sly flirting they both got up and started doing the dishes. They did not dare to speak in such close quarters. So they where both wrapped in their thoughts quietly scrubbed and dried the plates. One thing puzzles me thought Sasami why this sudden interest in spending so much time with me. Some thing puzzles me Tenchi thought why do I feel so good when we send time together. Sasami thought could he know that what I feel for him has changed. Could he know that for a while now I have looked at him in a romantic way? Could he be feeling the same way she was. Tenchi mulling over the thoughts in his head, it could work her and me. I mean why not, she is an adult now. And I am too, but what about Ayeka oh this would crush her if she knew… that I was falling in love with her sister… he put his hand to his mouth, did I just say love. Well maybe I guess I haven't ever felt like this before. Maybe this is love, the love everyone talks about. Yeah, but does she even think of me in that way? I have got to find out, but how? I know I will ask her out on a date, if she is even remotely interested she'll say yes. Come on Tenchi you can do it. "Hey Sasami would you like to go with me to a movie and some dinner" He asked"? "You… like a date Tenchi… I did not think you thought of me in that way" she said. "Well you don't have to go I just thought it would be kind of…" Sasami interrupts "I would love too Tenchi". "You would, that's great how about tomorrow would that be all right," he asked? "Yes, yes that would be wonderful" she replied and giggled.  
  
For the rest of the day they both where riddle with the thoughts of how Ayeka and Ryoko would handle this. But decided that one date would not make that big of a difference they would just not tell them. Yeah it is not like we are hiding some big romance or something Sasami thought. We will just keep it to our selves and see what happens.  
  
The next day they returned to the house after having a wonderful time. Laughing smiling holding hands. When Ayeka and Ryoko confronts them. "What exactly where you two doing all day"? Ryoko demanded. "Yes pray do tell we are very interested," said Ayeka. Tenchi piped up a little annoyed and said, "You know it is really none your business. But if you must know we went out to a movie and dinner". "You mean you where on a date," Ryoko asked. Tears started to form in her eyes as turn her back on all three of them and said, "How could you Tenchi I thought you waited all this time to pick between Ayeka and myself. And now I find out you where just waiting for Sasami to grow up. How could you Tenchi? How could you lead me on like this, for ten years I have been waiting for your decision and this is it? How could you Tenchi"? With tears in her eyes sobbing uncontrollably she phased out. "Lord Tenchi this is an awful thing that you have done to me. I was such a fool to think that you really cared about me, that I was someone special to you" Ayeka standing weeping also. "And you Sasami you knew how I felt about Tenchi how could you my own sister? I guess I really do not know you at all. You know I always thought one day this might happen. But I never consider that it actually would. You both have broken my heart. And that hurts ten times worse than if you would have chosen Ryoko. Ryoko, I can hate and blame her but how do I hate my baby sister? That is what makes this hurt so bad that I have no one to turn to". And with that Ayeka turned and ran into the house.  
  
"Tenchi" Sasami beaconed "what do we do"? "Well I am not going to give you up not when I just found you" said Tenchi. "But my sister and Ryoko what do we do"? "Well I'll go talk to Ryoko you go talk to Ayeka then we'll switch" he said. "Ok Tenchi and umm Tenchi… thank you for stand up for me" she said. "Hey what are boyfriends for"? Tenchi said. "You mean it oh that makes me so happy, but it makes these talks even harder" she said. Then turned and walked in the house.  
  
Knock… knock… " Ayeka"… Sasami said gently "are you in there"? "Go away I do not want to speak to you" shouted Ayeka. "Please Ayeka I really need to talk to you" Sasami begged. After a short while the door slid open, then Ayeka turned and walked back to her bed laid and cured up into a ball. "Ayeka I am sorry I never meant to hurt you. I just went on one date but your acting like we have been hiding this from you. Which we haven't been or at least I haven't not been. I know this is hard for you but it is hard for me too". After a hour of crying and arguing… "You know Sasami what hurts the most is that you did not tell me that you where having these feelings that you kept it hidden form me. I might have understood this if you would have come to me," Ayeka said. Sasami looked down at the floor "I know Ayeka but I was just afraid that this is what might happen and I did not want you to hate me". "Sasami I could never hate you, yes I am mad at you and I do not like you very much at the moment but I could never hate you. You are my dear sister and always will be. The thing is I thought Tenchi would have chosen me over Ryoko, and now I just feel a bit betrayed". Sasami began to weep again Ayeka out her hand on hers and said. "Sasami I am not angry with you any more it is Tenchi that I am mad at and it is Tenchi that I cannot look at". "Then you forgive me Ayeka" Sasami questioned. "Yes… but I would prefer that until you see Tenchi again that I talk to him first" she answered. "Ok Ayeka that is fair" said Sasami.  
  
After spotting Ryoko at her cave crying tenchi walks up to her from behind lays his hand on her should "I am sorry Ryoko I did not mean to fall for Sasami. I did not mean to hurt you". "How could you Tenchi ten years I have waited for you, do you think I am some sort of toy to be played with" asked Ryoko? "No" tenchi answered, "Toy not at all. I know it has been hard on you waiting all this time, and I do love you Ryoko. " I am just not in love with you…" Ryoko interrupts "but you are in love with Sasami"? "Yes I am Ryoko," he said. "Well I'm not buying why this sudden change" Ryoko asked? Tenchi thought for a minute and said "I do not know Ryoko; maybe it took me so long cause I was looking at you and Ayeka. All I know is one day I looked up and saw her kind gentle, loving eyes looking back at me and I knew that she was the one. I know you do not want to hear this Ryoko but I love her. But I do not want you to hate me either Ryoko, so what am I to do" he asked? "Why didn't you tell me Tenchi I love you so much, I think you could have loved me enough to tell me what I was doing wrong. What you liked and did not like, you could have told me I would have changed. I would have done anything for you". "Oh Ryoko" said Tenchi. "I…I just need to be alone now, could you please leave" she said? "Yeah all right but one thing before I go, please do not take this out on Sasami she is innocent here. I am the one to blame please do not let hurt the two yours relationship". And with that he left her sobbing on the steps of her cave.  
  
Soon after he had made his way to the house where he found Ayeka sitting on the side step. "Lord tenchi may I have a word with you in private" she asked? "Yes, Ayeka would you like to go for a walk" he questioned? "Yes that would be lovely" she replied. They walk around the lake till they could see the house across it and sat down. "Tenchi I am very angry with you. I do not think you realize just how much you hurt me by doing this. I feel as though you have betrayed me, disrespected me, dishonored me and I do not like it. I can never look at you the same again. I do not know why you could not come to me before this day and I do not really care. But if you are going to court my sister you better have good intensions. You have no idea how much it pains me to be saying this… but I love you and Sasami enough to want you two to be happy. Please understand that it is not for your good that I say these things but for Sasami's. As first crown princess of Jurai I will accept this courtship however as Ayeka I do not and do not wish to speak to you out side of my official position at least not yet. As crown prince of Jurai I bid you farewell". With fists clenched and not letting him say a word she got up and walked away fighting to hold back her tears. She did not want to show just how much he hurt her.  
  
At dinner that night the mood was tense Yosho and Nobuyuki had no idea what had happened that day but they still felt the tension and everyone was quite. "When does Mihoshi come back from patrol?" Yosho asked trying to lighten the mood "Sometime next week I think" answered Sasami. "Oh it sure is quite with out her crashing into things," Nobuyuki said. "Yeah I think we all kind of miss her, it is just not the same not having her around to screw something up" said Washu. "By the way Tenchi where is Ryoko" Yosho asked? "I am not sure grandpa he said". Just as soon as he said that Washu gave him a look and he knew where she was just where he has left her. With Sasami sitting next to him Tenchi ate quietly. She reached her hand over to his and laid it on his. He looked up at her with a sorrowful look in her eye to say I am sorry. Ayeka witnessing this clenched her chopsticks so tightly that one of them snapped. With all eyes on her she politely excused her self and went to her room. Yosho also notice what had happened and asked tenchi for an explanation. After tell the story, Yosho said, "Umm that is why Ryoko is not here". After dinner Yosho and Nobuyuki pulled Tenchi aside and told him that even though they where glad he had chosen, they did not approve of the sneaking around. With that Tenchi decided to go to bed.  
  
Tenchi awoke to Sasami knocking on the door lightly. "May I come in Tenchi?" she asked? "Yes of course" he answered. Sasami was crying, "Tenchi I had an awful dream that Ayeka and Ryoko would not speak to me any more". "Ah it will be all right they just need some time to adjust," he said. " I do not want to be alone could I sleep in here with you tonight" she asked. "Of course" he replied. As she thanked him she cuddle up next to him and said "Tenchi I know this is a bit soon but I want you to know that I love you and I have for a while now. I do not know exactly how you feel but I wanted you to know". He laid next to her staring at her for a moment lend in closer gently kissing her forehead said "Sasami feel the same way". Then laid his head down on the pillow and they both fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Sasami awoke to find tenchi standing next to the bed with a tray of food. "Tenchi what is this" she asked? "Just a little breakfast my love" he replied. She thanked him and after she ate she got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I am going to go work in the fields now but I will come back for lunch" he said. "I will have it ready for you" as she bid him farewell walked down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
Their relationship went on like this for weeks, Tenchi would always come home for lunch but really it was just to see her. Sasami in the kitchen, smiling and giggling as she prepared his lunch.  
  
One day, Ryoko caught Ayeka standing at the kitchen door watching Sasami. "Hey what are you doing" Ryoko asked? "Be quite," Ayeka whispered. Ryoko looked around the corner at Sasami humming and laughing and said, "Well they sure do seem to be happy. In fact I have never seen either of them this happy". "Yes they do seem to be in love. Though I must say that part of me wants them to fail but the other part happy. It is very confusing to me" Ayeka responded. "You know maybe they where meant to be together. Maybe if we would not have fought so much over him that would be one of us," Ryoko said. "I'm home" tenchi said as he walked through the door. "Oh no"! Ryoko grab Ayeka and flew straight up just as Sasami ran by. "That was close thank you," Ryoko Ayeka said. As they watched the happy reunion they both felt sadness and joy.  
  
Three months had past since the beginning of their romance. The two grew more in love each day. This was their three-month anniversary and tenchi was taking Sasami out for dinner. "You ready Sasami" Tenchi asked stand at her bedroom door. As the door slid open there stood Sasami in a beautiful navy blue dress that stopped just above the knee. "Wow you look great" Tenchi said. "You don't look so bad your self Mr. Masaki," replied Sasami. As they drove to the restaurant the conversation drifted from how their day was to how nice each other looked. At the restaurant they had a lovely meal during which they one another talked and flirted. The trip home was much the same way. When they got home they went for a moonlit stroll around the lake. With the reflecting off the water tenchi stopped and said to her "Sasami these past few months have been like a dream. A dream I never want to wake from. Every day I fall more and more in love with you. And for our anniversary I wrote you this poem:  
  
With every passing day  
  
My love for greatens  
  
And my feelings will never stray  
  
For when my heart is week it is you that gives it strength  
  
Always to be at my side is where I want you  
  
For the love we share I true through and through  
  
So with that there is only one thing left to do  
  
Under this moonlight  
  
As I hold you tight  
  
I'll ask you to be my wife"  
  
Tenchi reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold ring and slipped on her finger. "What is your answer my love" tenchi asked? And with out missing a beat Sasami said, "YES!!! Yes I will be your wife". They embraced in a passionate kiss, then made their way back to the house. It was late and no one else was up, so the two where not bothered on the way up to Tenchi's room. Once inside they kissed again as they always had, as though it was their last kiss. As they stood in front of one another Sasami said "I want tonight to be the night. Tenchi would you make love to me". "Are you sure you would not rather wait" Tenchi replied. "No I want it to be tonight," she said. Tenchi smiled then kiss her gently; she had such soft lips he thought to himself. He made his way down her neck, slowly unzipping her dress. She in turn unbuttoning his shirt, his pants letting them fall to the floor next to her dress. Now naked, the moonlight peering through the window illuminating them slightly they stood looking at one another's naked bodies. Not quite for sure what to do being as though neither of them had ever done this before. Tenchi stepped to her already aroused and start gently kissing her lips and neck once again. They made their way to the bed never stopping kissing. Once under the covers they stopped and looked at each other one more time and smiled. Tenchi got on top of her looked at her and thought to him man she is beautiful. Then said "are you ready"? Sasami replied a single "yes". He entered her very slowly and very gently. As the gently rhythmic movement swayed back and forth the pain lessen and lessen till nothing but pleasure engulfed the two. About fifteen minutes in Sasami arched her back moaned with pleasure upon arrival of her first orgasm a couple of second after Tenchi reached his, then laid down next to her they cuddle staring at each other for a hour or so before falling asleep.  
  
The next morning they gathered everyone to share the good news. Ayeka and Ryoko standing in the back not really wanting to be involved. "Every body I just wanted you all to know that Sasami and me are going to get married". "Oh that is wonderful Tenchi," said Mihoshi. "It sure is I'm finally going to be a grandpa," said Nobuyuki. And as every one was congratulating tenchi and Sasami, Ayeka and Ryoko both said in unison "good-bye my tenchi".  
  
That is my first fanfic I hoped you liked it 


End file.
